


The Tragedy of Love

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: What they don't want you to know about the Uchihas and the real truth about the curse of hatred.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh not 100% sure where this is going but as per it's probably gonna be dark af becoz that's how I do 
> 
> It's also prolly gonna be itasasu lets be real, I care about nothing else
> 
> I know it's been a while and I am soz, tryna kick my ass into gear so lets get crackalackin, please send me love n don't roast me too hard, I am sensitive (it's cancer season)

A certain degree of incest among the Uchiha clan was not unheard of, after all, it was important to keep the bloodline pure, but it was equally important to maintain genetic integrity and for this reason, spouses tended not to be closer than cousins. Although this was a rather new unspoken rule and historically was not at all the case. Such news may come as quite a surprise to many but the Uchiha had a few harsh lessons in keeping secrets and became very adept at the art.

The first known incestuous marriage between Uchiha’s became such a secret there is no longer a soul who knows the truth. Some might think they know the real story of Izanagi and Izanami, but they would, unfortunately, be wrong. The story as it is known now is merely a tale told to cover the tracks of history. The truth is Izanagi and Izanami were the sibling deities who together birthed the five great nations. Such a feat caused Izanami to die after giving birth and so distraught was he to lose his love, Izanagi begat three gods to honour her. The sun-goddess Amaterasu was pulled from his left eye, the moon-god Tsukuyomi came from his right eye and the storm-god Susanoo from his nose.

And so, the second known incestuous marriage was formed between Amaterasu and her brother Tsukuyomi. As a wedding gift, Susanoo bequeathed to Tsukuyomi the sword Kusanagi which could entrap any soul it pierced and to Amaterasu he gave the Yata mirror which could deflect any attack. He himself kept the Yasakani stone with which he could impose his will upon another. The sibling spouses birthed three daughters whose beauty was beyond compare. It came to be in time that Susanoo grew envious of the relationship between his siblings, unable to find happiness of his own he snuck into their room one night and used Yasakani on his siblings. When they awoke in the morning it seemed the couple could not agree upon a single thing, so enraged did Tsukuyomi become that he struck Amaterasu with his sword and trapped her within Kusanagi. Consumed by guilt for his actions, he turned the sword upon himself so he could once again be with his love and so it was that Susanoo claimed the Yata mirror and the sword Kusanagi for himself.

With his new power, he attempted to woo the first daughter of his siblings, but she declined his advances and as retribution for this rejection, he trapped her in Kusanagi. Not to be deterred, Susanoo tried again with the second daughter. She was so distraught by the death of her sister; she too declined his offer as so was trapped in Kusanagi. Finally, he asked the third sister. She was afraid of suffering the same fate as her siblings, so she accepted. The two were married and begat five sons. Susanoo became envious of his sons and their virility; he grew suspicious that his eldest son was trying to overthrow him and so to display his strength he trapped him in Kusanagi. His wife was so distraught by her son’s death she cried tears of blood and her eyes turned red with fury. She turned her new eyes on her tyrannical husband and trapped him in a world of horrors. For three days and nights she tortured him in this nightmare realm until he begged for death. She granted him his wish and pierced him with his own sword, Kusanagi, cursing him to an eternity haunted by the souls he had trapped.

Thus, the Uchiha curse of hatred was born.

This story was passed down through the generations evolving and changing until the truth was warped and forgotten but the facts cannot be denied. The Uchiha curse of hatred came from a love so strong it crossed mountains and valleys, it eclipsed the sun and drowned the moon, it payed no heed to blood or fire and it transcended life and death.

The history of the Uchiha Clan is long and filled with lies but this is a new era and the truth must out.


	2. Madara & Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Tragedy begins

This is a tale of deep distress,  
About a secret I must confess;  
Do not laugh and do not cry,  
I beg of you do not ask me why;

If it is that you must know,  
I warn you now of great sorrow;  
For there were two keen of eye,  
They had a plan that went awry;

Alas, alack it caused them pain,  
For all their troubles were in vain;  
Their love was great but hate was stronger,  
Now his brother lives no longer;

He did not cry and he did not shout,  
Instead he sort to cast them out;  
Alas he failed in his quest for peace,  
It seemed the war would never cease;

The memory of his brother still alive,  
He would not let the conflict thrive;  
Instead he hid and waited a while,  
He honed his craft and used his guile;  
To make a plan that would not fail,  
It seemed at last he would prevail;

Yet time stands still for no soul,  
Not even one with a goal;  
And so it was that he did die,  
But not before he placed a spy.  
One day he will arise again,  
And at long last peace will reign.

For never was a story of more woe,

Than this of Madara and his beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not my flea riddled pigeons, not every chapter will rhyme. Ah was just feelin' it.
> 
> Also there will be an audio reading of this chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for that if you're interested.
> 
> Edit: And here it is! https://youtu.be/trY_Vvvo2Mc


	3. A Tale of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I building up to it hahaha sorry its taking a while, I live for my own supposed poetry

Love is never easy, especially so when the one you love is forbidden to you.

Some people believe the world was created by a God, this is not far from the truth as in actuality, the world began as a story. Simply that and nothing more. 

Long ago the Gods were idle in paradise, millennia came and went with nothing to note. They fought petty squabbles between themselves and caused trouble wherever they went for what retribution does one fear when one is a God? It was in the aftermath of one of these squabbles when they had torn apart galaxies and thrown about worlds the King of Gods had enough. It was clear there was a need for distraction that would not cause chaos. The King of Gods thought long and hard until finally he came upon a solution. He gathered all the Gods together and decreed that he would make a new world filled with creatures of many sizes and shapes, he would give them water to grow, food to eat and warmth to survive. He then asked the Gods if they could predict what these creatures would do and who they would become. This became a source of great entertainment for the Gods and as the creatures grew and learned, so did the game. The Gods would wonder, “what will they do if we send floods?”, “what will they do if we send monstrous beasts?”, “what will they do if we burn their houses?” Before long these questions grew into bets and dares and competitions. The Gods played with their creatures sending them challenges and gifts, playing with their lives. Eventually the Gods became consumed by their own hubris, they made creatures to worship them. They Gods became corrupted by their own power and once again began to create chaos in their tiny world.

But there was one thing they never expected to happen. The Gods began to fall in love with their own creations. 

Perhaps this may not seem so bad but by nature Gods are selfish beings interested solely in their own pleasure. 

So when the King of Gods perfected his own creation he did not realise quite how terrible it would be. For his creation was the most beautiful, the loveliest and the kindest of all creatures. So besotted was he that he gave this creature the power of the Gods expecting his lovely creature to create magnificent and beautiful sights and at first the creature did. So lovely were these visions that the other Gods grew jealous that such perfection could exist outside themselves.

At first their jealousy manifested in bitter comments, but then it grew and became vicious schemes. They sent monsters and beasts to torment the creature then nightmares and horrors. Horrors so great the creature could not withstand them and so succumbed to the sweet embrace of eternal silence. 

The King of Gods was so devasted that his perfection creation crumbled beneath the weight of cruelty he turned upon his fellows and cast them to world of creatures. He took from them their powers and their beauty. He made them no more than any other creature of his world and so it was they became the first of mankind. But the King was not done, he cursed them and all their children. He told his former Gods that their jealousy had led them here, never again would such perfection exist in their world so they would have no chance to destroy it. If any came close to creating a perfect being then their creation would succumb to the weight of the world before their time. For this was not a world of perfection but a world of horrors. 

For there is no love without hate,  
As there is no joy without pain;  
There is no life without death,  
All love is in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have forgotten any tags or warnings pls let me know, I will undoubtedly forget to update them as the story goes on. 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for stories but lets see if I can get through one first haha 
> 
> Love to all my equally as demented fans, may Kami bless you with updates on all the fics you thought had died but still subscribe to


End file.
